This invention relates generally to electrical power distribution blocks, and more specifically, to electrical power distribution utilizing feed through junction blocks.
Feed through junction blocks are utilized, in one example, in the routing of electrical power from one side of a barrier to another. Utilization of such feed through junction blocks provides for a neat, clean, and electrically sound interconnection between circuits on each side of such a barrier. An example of such a barrier is the firewall between the engine compartment and passenger compartment of a vehicle. Such feed through junction blocks often incorporate threaded studs which allows one or more ring terminals to be secured to the stud utilizing, for example, a washer and a nut.
While it is possible to simply run a wire through a firewall, problems exist with such a configuration. One problem is that it is difficult to secure a wire that passes through a hole in the firewall. Such an installation also tends to compromise the barrier between the two compartments. Also, vibration may cause a hole to be worn through the insulation of such a wire passing through a hole in a firewall, leading to electrical shorts and other electrical system malfunctions.
Known feed through junction blocks partially address the difficulties associated with running electrical circuits through barriers as they include a mounting plate. Such junction blocks are typically fastened to the barrier with a plurality of fasteners that extend through the barrier and the mounting plate. While known feed through junction blocks provide a securely mounted electrical connection between circuits on opposite sides of a barrier, such feed through junction blocks are typically utilized with circuit protection devices discretely wired to the junction block, for example, circuit breakers and fuses. The location of connecting terminals in known circuit protection devices, particularly circuit breakers, which are panel (or firewall) mountable makes it difficult to wire the device to the junction block and the circuit to be protected. This problem is particularly acute in installations where access is restricted, such as vehicle firewall installations.